Kyoshi Warriors
The Kyoshi Warriors are an elite fighting force established by Avatar Kyoshi on her homeland of Kyoshi Island. They are responsible for the defense of the island and, in some cases, law enforcement. They also served for a brief period of time as the guard of Fire Lord Zuko due to rebellion and perceived incompetence among the Royal Procession. Initially restricted to Kyoshi Island itself, the Kyoshi Warriors first made contact with the remainder of the world under the leadership of Suki. The group had been inspired to help the world following a visit by Avatar Aang and his friends in 99 AG, which also culminated in an attack on the island by then-Prince Zuko. They made their way throughout the Earth Kingdom and assisted in any way they could, such as security detail for refugees trying to reach Ba Sing Se. However, they were captured by Princess Azula and her friends. The warriors were released from Fire Nation captivity after the end of the Hundred Year War, though Suki had fled prison beforehand. They also added a former enemy, Ty Lee, to their ranks, who was key in changing their fighting style to include the rarely-practiced chi blocking. Suki was the warriors' leader from 97 to 108 AG, before giving up the role to Ty Lee from 108 to 127 AG, the first outsider to truly join their ranks and thus, become leader. She stepped down in favor of her daughter, Talia, beginning in 127 AG, who held the leadership for twenty-five years before stepping aside to become mayor of the island. As of 152 AG, the Kyoshi Warriors are led by Nakaru, of mixed Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ancestry. History From the Avatar Wiki article. Early history Prior to Kyoshi Island's separation from the Earth Kingdom mainland, Avatar Kyoshi witnessed women being mistreated by pushy male passersby. She had often defended the women in the village's seaside marketplace and endeavored to teach them defensive combat. Within a few years, Kyoshi had gathered a small band of disciples consisting of fisherwomen, weavers, and homemakers who eventually developed into the first Kyoshi Warriors. Hundred Year War Although the Kyoshi Warriors had long remained neutral in the Hundred Year War against the Earth Kingdom, their ideals changed after Avatar Aang arrived on the island in late 99 AG. Chasing the Air Nomad, Prince Zuko and his troops attacked Suki's village and forced the warriors to defend their home. After repelling the attack with the aid of Team Avatar, Suki's band of Kyoshi Warriors decided to assist the Earth Kingdom military in its attempts to fight against the Fire Nation. The warriors did not enter the front lines, but instead served as guards for the ferries to Ba Sing Se. They later were defeated while trying to protect Appa from capture at the hands of Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, though they did buy enough time for the flying bison to flee. In Ba Sing Se, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee infiltrated the city disguised as members of the Kyoshi Warriors. The real Kyoshi Warriors were imprisoned following their defeat. The Kyoshi Warriors were sent to the Capital City Prison, with the exception of their leader Suki, who was taken to the Boiling Rock Prison. Suki was eventually freed by Sokka and Zuko with the help of Mai. The rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were finally freed after the Hundred Year War ended and Suki resumed her role as their leader. They were in full uniform at Zuko's coronation and even contained a new member: Ty Lee. She noted the bond that she had formed with the warriors while they in prison. Ty Lee also provided the Kyoshi Warriors with some lessons in the art of chi blocking. As the Fire Lord's bodyguards A year after the end of the Hundred Year War, Mai asked the Kyoshi Warriors for help with the security of the Fire Nation Royal Palace following a series of assassination attempts, most notably by Kori Morishita, the daughter of Yu Dao's mayor, which had put in evidence the inefficiency of the palace bodyguards. The Kyoshi Warriors were tasked by Zuko to oversee Azula when she was conversing with her father and they were quick to intervene when she attacked her brother. They left their post on Zuko's inquiry, however, as he wanted to give his family some privacy. They continued escorting the Fire Lord, ensuring his safety on the palace grounds, and followed his orders. After Zuko left with Azula and part of Team Avatar, they remained at the Fire Nation Royal Palace to assist the interim Fire Lord, Iroh.